Li'l Joe's Almost Perfect Day Off
by Mortuis1
Summary: An upcoming math test persuades Little Joe and his best friend Billy Fletcher to take an unauthorized "Day Off" school one Friday. They discover a number of flaws in their planning as Ben and Pastor Fletcher seek them out and express their displeasure, as does Miss Jones. Warning: The boys receive corporal punishment. (Feel free to object, the boys certainly did.)
1. Playing Hooky

**Playing Hooky**

It had been a terrible winter. Heavy snows and ice storms had drawn the families of the Virginia City area together as never before. The snowpack was at record levels, filling valleys, piling huge drifts at barns, fences, and doorways. School had been closed much of the time, and Miss Jones had made sure students had a full week of assignments at all times in case they got snowed in and couldn't get to town. Mr. Spencer and his team of draft horses made regular rounds with a big snow plow, clearing access ways to houses, barns, and pastures so that neighbors could tend their stock or get to town for supplies at least weekly. Everyone pulled together to get through the harsh winter.

Spring was little better, as a sudden thaw and warm weather melted the snowpack on the peaks much too fast. Friendly brooks and streams suddenly became dangerous cataracts as meltoff flooded down much faster than the ground could absorb it. Roadways became rutted mud slides. Fences were washed away and torn up. Pastures became bogs. Farmers and ranchers were hard pressed to deal with spring planting, calving, and foaling season as maintenance chores ate up far more time for repairs than seemed available.

The Ponderosa didn't fare too badly through all this, though it made for far more "shut in" time than Adam, Hoss, or Little Joe would have wanted. The first few times Little Joe woke up to prodigious snowfall outside his window, he danced with glee at the prospect of no school. Dressing hurriedly against the chill, he'd bounded down the stairs prepared for a day of uninterrupted play, only to see his hopes dashed at the breakfast table by the glum aspects of his older brothers.

Pa had known what the weather would be like, and had made sure all their schoolbooks and materials were there at home, along with having all their assignments. Far from being the holiday Lil' Joe had hoped for, Pa had extra chores that had to be tended to... primarily making sure the water buckets and troughs were kept ice free, and that there was deep straw bedding kept clean in the barn stalls and wind shelters at the feeding stations for the pastures. The ranch hands from the Bunkhouse would take care of the herds at the outer pastures, but Pa and the boys would be responsible for all the paddocks and corrals that surrounded the main house and barn.

There was also extra wood to be chopped, straw to be banked around some of the garden plants and vegetables that needed to lay dormant through the winter, and horses still to be led to and from the barn so that they could get some exercise on days that weren't too stormy to be safe. Then, to top it all off, Pa insisted that the school schedule be adhered to, at least for Hoss and Lil' Joe. Adam was big and strong enough to do some of the heavy lifting work outside, and Hoss could do some of that at 13, but Lil' Joe, at 7 was pretty much stuck. Pa was a pretty good teacher, and Adam helped a lot when Joe didn't understand a word in his reader, or how to do a new kind of problem in his arithmetic book, but neither of them seemed as patient as Miss Jones was.

Once the weather finally broke and the snowstorms, and then the flooding and rains, were finished, Joe was busting out with cabin fever in the worst way. Warm weather and sunshine seemed to explode not only him, but all the kids his age, like popcorn in a fireplace. He wanted to catch up on all the outdoor activity he'd been denied for months, though it felt like it had been forever to him. No 7 year old boy was designed to thrive indoors, certainly not Little Joe. He was most definitely designed for boisterous "outdoor play", not for sitting quietly indoors... like at school.

His best friend, Billy Fletcher, felt just the same way, and they'd been fussing almost daily, to be allowed to go fishing and swimming as they loved to do together. Unfortunately, the fine weather was finally allowing families to catch up on lots of repairs and maintenance that had been put off. There wasn't yet enough truly leisure time for adults or the older kids to really take off, and there were still lots of chores to be done just because everything animal and vegetable was awakening to the Springtime as well.

Billy's "schooling" experience had been much the same as Joe's, as his Mama and Daddy were both educated folk that set high standards for him and his brothers and sister. With his Daddy being the Pastor, and the church so close to town and the schoolhouse, there'd been no problem keeping up with assignments and materials. He and Joe both had almost been relieved when school came back into session, as their studies were no longer so scrutinized by their parents.

So when school started back up really regular, and the nice warm spring weather hit, the school house windows were opened to the sounds of birds singing and bees humming, and it seemed downright impossible for either Joe or Billy to remain focused on their schoolwork for more than 10 minutes at a time. They weren't the only ones, but it seemed their daydreaming got noticed more than most of the other kids'.

Miss Jones, their teacher, truly understood the problem. She was even sympathetic to it. But there was nothing she could do, to solve it. Spring had arrived, but the material had to be learned as children of all grades prepared for their end of term exams before Summer vacation. She played some learning games with the children, like Spelling Bees, or making up stories by each student adding something by turns, or math quiz eliminations of boys' team against girls'... though she abandoned this quickly as the girls always won... or one grade division against another, each doing their own level of problem. But there was always homework, far too much homework in Joe and Billy's estimation.

One Friday in class, Joe managed to skive off his entire math lesson, looking like he was studying, but actually working on his composition and grammar instead. Miss Jones announced that the following week there would be an important math test, and she assigned a bunch of math homework for them. Billy and Joe had no intention of wasting so fine a weekend on anything as foolish as math homework or reading a new chapter, but decided to get their fathers to allow them to go fishing instead, after their chores. In this effort, they were wholly unsuccessful.

So neither Joe nor Billy completed the weekend math assignment, though they did all their other homework. Now, somewhat behind, they coudn't get Monday's math homework done either, and Tuesday's math class just confused them. Wednesday, much to their chagrin, there was a "pop quiz" in math, of 10 questions, as a practice for the major math test that was scheduled for Friday. Joe scored 20% on his, and Billy only 40%. At this point, the boys began to suspect that they may be in a bit of a pickle. Miss Jones asked them both to remain behind at the end of class.

"Boys?" she began, "I'm very concerned about these quiz scores. And I don't recall your turning in your homework the past few days, either. You are usually among my most reliable students, now what's wrong?"

"I don't understand the work, Miss," Little Joe started.

"Yes, Miss. There's too many numbers to the division problems. We don't understand about the subtract underneath, and multiply the divisor by the estimate, check the remainder, drop down the next number... all that," Billy elaborated.

"Well, boys, if you had paid attention to the lesson, and done the practice problems in the homework, this would be making sense. Do you want to take some time right now for me to show you both how to do these quiz problems?" she offered.

"No, Miss, that's OK, we have to get home to do our chores," Joe quickly offered an excuse, hating to be one minute longer in the schoolhouse than they had to be.

Despite her misgivings, Miss Jones agreed, "All right then, gentlemen. You have a lot to make up before Friday, so take these quizzes home with you and see if Adam or your parents can show you how to do this. I'd hate to see you do badly on Friday."

"Yes'm, thank you..." they both answered quickly as they grabbed their belongings and headed out the door.

"Whew!" Billy said. "That was close. We almost REALLY got kept after!"

"Yeah, that'd be awful," Joe nodded, as he headed around the schoolhouse to saddle Cochise and ride home. "But Billy?"

"Yeah, Joe?"

"What ARE we gonna do about that test Friday. I still have no idea how to do these problems."

"I dunno, Joe. Let's ponder heavy on that tonight, and maybe we can come up with a plan tomorrow," Billy suggested, as Joe finished with Cochise and mounted up to head home.

"OK, Billy. See you then!"

"Right, Joe, see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day they'd done no more effective studying than they'd ever done, but Billy had a plan.

"Joe! I GOT IT! I know how to handle tomorrow's test!"

"Great! What's the plan?"

"We just won't take it! Let's go fishin' instead! Lots of the guys have had to stay home sometimes for calvin' or foalin' or gettin' stuff fixed up now that the weather's turned fine. Let's just leave home like we're heading to school, and then meet at our fishin' spot. Maybe we can even swim a bit, too!"

"Yeah!" Joe enthused. "That's a GREAT plan! Adam and Hoss won't be there tomorrow, 'cause they've gone to Carson City with Pa to buy some new stuff for the ranch, and Pa wanted them to see an exhibition of new ranching equipment. That's why they're not here today, they already left last night with Pa."

"Perfect. This should work out just fine," Billy nodded. "Tomorrow mornin' I'll meet you at our regular fishin' and swimmin' hole, OK?"

"Right. We should have a perfect day!" Little Joe said, confidently.

* * *

Friday morning dawned clear and warm. Joseph ate breakfast, did his morning chores, and saddled Cochise for their great adventure. He'd sneaked a big towel out of the house the evening before, during his chores, and set his fishing gear aside in the barn. He carried his schoolbooks out with him and put them dutifully in his saddlebags, in case Hop Sing or anyone was watching, as he put the towel and his little tackle box in the other saddlebag. He'd cut a pole when they got to the fishing hole, and share their lunches picnic style.

Joe got to the spot before Billy, since he was riding and Billy lived so close to the schoolhouse he just walked there. Joe had brought a halter with him so he could stake Cochise at a grassy clearing where there'd be shade and plenty of grass to chew on. He'd be sure to bring him to the water a couple times to drink. Then Joe prepared two poles for them, and finished just as Billy came trotting up, a bit breathless.

"Hey Joe! I MADE it!" Billy grinned from ear to ear.

"You sure did. Here's your pole, now let's find us some worms and grubs and see what we can do!"

The boys had an old tin can they kept in the bole of a tree for holding bait, and in just a few minutes had plenty to fish with. They spread out their towels, set their poles on little Y-shaped stick braces, and let their corks drift on the water's surface waiting for a bite. Together, they lay back naming shapes of clouds that drifted by, identifying birds by shape or call, talking about their classmates, their dreams of the future, and their favorite plans for the summer. They even, from time to time, caught a fish. It seemed, in every possible way, a perfect morning.

When the sun drew overhead, their shade was gone and they started to get really hot. They'd eaten about half their lunch pails, and drank from the lakeside, but they started feeling really hot.

"Billy? Want to swim some? I'm hot, and that water looks mighty inviting."

"Boy, I'd sure like to, yeah. But, do you think we should? We're not normally allowed to swim here without a grownup, even though it's really shallow right here by the bank."

Joe laughed, "Billy? We're already playing hooky and in for it if we get caught. But we're not gonna get caught, so who cares if we swim?"

"That's a point. What about swim clothes? I didn't bring anything extra."

Joe thought about it a moment, "Let's just skinnydip. Nobody's likely to come this way anyhow. And we won't stay in too long. Just long enough to cool off."

"Sure thing, Joe. What could possibly happen?" Billy asked, with a terrible sense of the ironic.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I enjoy the Bonanza universe, and hope you like some of these short sniglets that bounce past my mental movie screen from time to time. Please feel free to comment and/or review. Thanks for reading, hopefully enjoying! Grace to you, Gentle Reader! - Mort_


	2. The Unexpected Return

**_A/N:_** _To the Guest who so consistently reviews and encourages me, Thank you so much. I can't respond to you directly without an account, but they're free... so you may want to consider signing up! Thanks to all those who review and comment. I'm very grateful! Grace - Mort_

* * *

 **One Hour Earlier:**

Ben, Adam, and Hoss Cartwright had been riding back from Carson City having finished their business and enjoying the delightful day just as much as their youngest. The Exposition had been really interesting, and Ben had allowed the extra time thinking he and the boys would have to transport the new equipment he'd ordered home with them. However, the vendors arranged for delivery since they'd be passing through Virginia City on their way to Reno, so there was no need to delay.

After he'd treated the boys to breakfast at the Silver Dollar Hotel in Carson City, they planned a relaxed ride back and since he'd already arranged for them to be out of school he wasn't going to make them rush to get to lessons that day. In fact, Ben thought, this may be a perfect day for the family to relax and perhaps when Joe got home from school they'd have the chores all done and he could take all the boys fishing, as they'd been fussing to do for weeks.

Their route was going to pass near their favorite fishing spot, and Adam and Hoss were more than happy to get home to finish chores to enjoy a real afternoon off.

As they walked along, however, they heard the relaxed snort of Joe's pony, Cochise happily grazing in his clearing. Motioning the boys to be silent and still, Ben carefully dismounted to investigate the sound. There shouldn't be anyone here on Ponderosa land right now, as the men were out sorting the calves and yearlings for branding or weaning quite a distance from their location. Ben walked up on Cochise, who delightedly trotted over recognizing him, leaning up against his shoulder to beg for an ear scratch.

Ben just chuckled at him, "OK, boy, I'm glad to see you, too. But if I'm right in what I'm guessing, your rider isn't going to be nearly so glad to see me."

Silently he walked back to Adam and Hoss, still gesturing that they be quiet, as he carefully approached the water, just far enough to see Billy and Joe lying on their backs on their towels, fishing poles propped up, and heard their discussion of cloud shapes sailing by.

He returned to his horse Buck, mounted making no noise and gesturing for silence by the boys, and walked slowly away, leaving the two truants in his wake. When they were well out of earshot, he picked up their pace to a jog trot, and told the boys they were to go home, get the chores all done, and wait there for him to return. They could work on their schoolwork at home, or otherwise relax, but they were not to leave the yard for any reason. His tone of voice brooked neither argument or discussion.

"Yes, Pa," was their wise rejoinder, and they halted at the barn to put up their horses properly, and work on the chores, while Ben just rode on towards Virginia City. His first stop was Pastor Fletcher's barn.

"Howdy, Ben!" Pastor Fred Fletcher called out, hearing Ben's horse pull up in front of his workshop.

"Hey there, Fred," Ben replied, happy to see one of his best friends as the farrier wiped his brow from working at his forge.

"What brings you out this a way? How was Carson City?"

"Just fine, Fred. It was a great trip and we saw a lot of really interesting new things. But that's not why I'm here, I'm afraid."

"Oh? Is anything wrong?" the Pastor's brows knitted with a worried expression.

Ben smiled and shook his head slowly, "Nothing serious. And nothing we can't handle between us, but I think we're both missing our youngest sons."

"What do you mean? They ought to be in school right now. Billy headed off for the school house at his regular time this morning."

"Yes, well... I'm afraid he and Joseph somehow made a wrong turn along the way. I've just seen them up at their fishing hole on the Ponderosa."

Fred just shook his head, also smiling. "I see. Well, Billy knows how to navigate well enough to get from here to the schoolhouse without that big a wrong turn. Let me get a clean shirt and collar, and we'll go have a word with Miss Jones."

"Fine," Ben nodded. "Want me to saddle your horse, and Billy's pony?"

"That'd be a help, Ben. Thanks. I'll be right back out."

Ben heard quiet voices as Fred informed his wife Penelope, of the situation. Ben wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but couldn't help but hear her crystal laughter as she said, "Oh, my..."

Fred came out chuckling as he still shook his head and finished cinching up his gelding while Ben finished saddling Billy's pony.

They rode down to the schoolhouse, getting there just as Miss Jones stood at the door to rang the school bell calling the children in from lunch recess. Fred and Ben dismounted a bit away from the door as Miss Jones walked over to them.

"I hope your boys will be feeling better soon, gentlemen. Are they very sick?" she asked, face full of concern.

"Well, that's sort of a tricky question, ma'am. You see," Ben began, "they're feeling just fine right at the moment, but they won't be for too much longer." Smiling at her confused look, he continued. "I spotted Billy and Joseph playing hooky at their favorite fishing spot. I wasn't expected back until tonight, so I'm sure they figured they'd not get caught. We're about to go ruin their day. We wanted to ask what your policies or preferences were as we go to handle this. Would you like us to bring them here, or just take them straight home?"

"Ah, I see..." Miss Jones nodded with her own understanding smile. "Well, gentlemen..." she began, leading them a bit further away from the door, away from curious little ears and eyes doubtless observing them with rapt attention from the classroom. "There are some school matters I should like to address with them, if you could be kind enough to bring them here long about 3 o'clock. Depending on your plans, I believe they've chosen today for this adventure because of a math test neither have studied adequately for, along with some neglected homework.

"Now I know, that if I simply punished them here, then sent them home to you with notes, they'd be punished there as well. What I would prefer, if you don't mind, is that... I feel confident that you plan to engage in some behavioral adjustment when you get to them, do you not?"

Both men nodded, with a, "Yes, ma'am, we sure do."

"Very well, my policy regarding hooky includes chastisement, probably a paddling, at their age. This being Friday, they'd have the weekend to recover from your discipline, before Monday when they would deal with mine. If, however, you'll bring them by at 3:00, I believe I can make a sufficient impression upon them, that between us, this matter will be entirely laid to rest. I would also assign some additional schoolwork to be done, and loss of some privileges, until they are caught up on the math they've shirked. Does that seem agreeable to you both?"

"That sounds just fine, Miss Jones," Pastor Fletcher said, nodding.

"Now, just so I'm clear in my mind... Usually, if the boys get a licking here by me, then they face one with you when they get home, correct?"

Both parents nodded, "That's right."

"So in this case, I'm proposing simply that you deal with your discipline first, and I'm taking second go. If you plan to administer further punishment afterwards, I'd adjust my consequences to be less severe."

"No need, Miss Jones. When we get them home they'll have early bedtimes, loss of some privileges and extra chores, but I'm sure their backsides will be adequately dealt with by then." Ben said, as Fred nodded agreement.

"Well thank you for letting me know, gentlemen. I'll expect to see you all around 3:00. Enjoy this lovely day, as far as you can." Miss Jones waved as she headed back to restore order to her classroom.

* * *

Ben and Fred rode out to the bank where Joe and Billy were fishing at a sedate pace, trying to enjoy how lovely the day and not focusing on punishing their sons. They hated to whup the boys, and their children's cries tore at their hearts. But the youngsters knew right from wrong, and the boundaries of acceptable behavior. Shirking their schoolwork, failing to complete and submit assignments, ducking out of a test, and then truancy were definitely beyond those bounds.

The leisurely ride out to where the boys were, knowing they had about two hours to fill before getting back to the classroom, helped calm the irate fathers. It was just too lovely a day to stay very mad very long. Their mission got the two of them to reminiscing.

"Ben? Did you ever play hooky?" Fred chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Absolutely. You?"

"Oh yeah. Of course. Didja get away with it, or did you get caught?"

"Ha! I got caught of course. You?"

"Oh sure. Caught every time," Fred nodded, still chuckling with the memory.

"Me, too," Ben looked down with something like a blush as he laughed. "Did your Pa..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh you bet. I got barebutt blistered with his belt right there in front of my friends and all. My Dad said, 'If you're not embarrassed to sin right in front of God and your friends, you shouldn't be embarrassed to take your licks the same way.'"

"Yep, mine too, but without that sermon point."

"Yeah, well, my Dad was a Pastor, too... sorta ran in the family."

"But the worst part, for me, was that afterwards Pa'd drag me back to the schoolmaster right then..."

"Oh, you too? I had a schoolmaster as well. Did yours use the Hickory?"

"Yup, right there and then. A couple times, I was lucky and got to keep my trousers up, but that stick, on top of the hiding I'd already taken... man o man." Ben shook his head.

"Yup, me too. I've always sworn I'd never punish my kids that severely. When my Dad said 'you won't sit for a week', it wasn't just a cliche. We'd be bruised sore. And we still had to sit through meals, lessons, or church. No cushions, no excuses. He figured you earned what you got. He wasn't cruel, and didn't mean to be harsh, but he was just determined that we weren't to repeat our mistakes." Fred said.

"Yes," Ben nodded. "I feel the same. When the boys do wrong, they'll be punished every time, and I want them to remember it. I want them to remember the lesson, but I feel like I can do that without injury. Children have much better memories than parents tend to give them credit for. As far as MY boys are concerned, it's not that they forget being punished for wrongdoing... it's just that they always think they've found a smarter way, so they won't get caught out. Severity won't fix that, consistency does."

Fred nodded, "Yup, same with mine, especially Billy. When he and Little Joe get together, they can get into anything!" he laughed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that, Pastor. I think my young'n leads your boy astray!"

"Oh... hogwash, Ben. They come up with these things together, and I'm sure Billy dreams up as many plots as Lil' Joe, any day of the week. And I think they're as GOOD an influence on each other, as bad. I'm glad Billy considers Joe his best friend, and that he talks to you when he needs another grownup to hear him out."

"Well, I doubt very much that Billy will want to hear much of what I have to say TODAY, Fred! I plan to blister the ears off my youngest, that's for sure."

"Still, they won't ever know how fortunate they are that they'll be dealing with us, and not with our fathers, eh?"

"Truer words were never spoken..." Ben agreed, as the two of them arrived at the little grove where Cochise grazed peacefully. Tying their horses and Bill's pony off to some tree limbs where they could stretch and reach the appetizing grass, the two of them quietly crept towards the fishing bank. As they approached the water, they heard the sound of laughter and energetic splashing.

Ben's face took on a dark expression, "Well," he whispered, "THAT changes the stakes a bit, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed", Pastor Fletcher nodded, "they both know full well they're forbidden to get into the water without a grownup here. They could get a cramp, slip on a rock, injure themselves, or get snakebit... with no help available. That, in my house, is a safety matter putting themselves in danger. Different category than just a prank, or school performance. You?"

"Same here. Plus..." Ben pointed off towards the bushes near the water, "Aren't those all their clothes there? Including their drawers? They're swimming naked, which I don't allow if there isn't someone up here to watch the road, in case of passersby. Anybody could ride by and hear them, walking over to check out the noise."

"Hmmm..." Fred thought a moment. "That seems a rather convenient circumstance we could take advantage of, don't you think?" he asked, with a rather evil smile and upraised eyebrow.

"Ah, I see your point. Indeed... Let's see how silently we can move..."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I enjoy the Bonanza universe, and hope you like some of these short sniglets that bounce past my mental movie screen from time to time. Please feel free to comment and/or review. Thanks for reading, hopefully enjoying! Grace to you, Gentle Reader! - Mort_


	3. Nekkid and Unashamed

**Nekkid and Unashamed**

Ben and Fred carefully shifted positions to put the bush between them and the splashing and laughter of the boys, as ever so stealthily they crept up to the bush, reached through, and snagged out every piece of clothing. All they left were the boys' boots there on the ground.

"Well, whatcha think, Ben? Time to wreck their day?" Pastor Fletcher whispered.

"I think so. What say we just walk out there and stand still on the bank, holding their clothes, and see how long it takes them to notice us?"

"Works for me, let's go!"

So saying, they watched as the boys were entirely wrapped up in their game of "splash 'n dunk", and quietly walked out into the shade where the fishing poles had been propped up. The boys' clothes were gathered up under the men's left arms, as they stood silently, hands on hips, waiting...

It was Billy who noticed them first, stopping stock still just to stand in the waist deep water, staring back at them. Little Joe, seeing his friend freeze like that, was concerned about a snake or other danger as he hastily looked to see what had stunned Billy. Realizing it was their fathers looking for all the world like disapproving Greek gods standing there on the bank, Joe wasn't sure for a moment if he'd not have preferred a snake. No one spoke, as the sweet spring day grew utterly silent.

"Um..." Little Joe found it suddenly extremely difficult to swallow... "hi, Pa!" he tried waving for a moment, and gave that idea up. "We weren't expecting you home so early..."

Ben struggled mightily not to laugh at this, as did the good Pastor alongside him who spoke without moving his lips discernably, "Hold it together, Ben. You can't crack a smile right now."

"No kidding," Ben muttered back. Raising his voice to address his youngest, "I gather you weren't expecting me so soon, son. In fact, considering the state of your undress, I gather you weren't expecting anyone at all. I seem to have found a full suit of your clothing right here," he said, lifting Joe's clothes by way of demonstration. "Care to tell me how they came to be draped all over that bush?"

"Um, well, Pa... It got really hot as we were fishing, so we decided to cool off a bit here in the water... and we didn't want to get our clothes dirty or wet, so..." his voice trailed off.

"I see," Ben said calmly. "But I see we have ALL your clothes up here with us, drawers and all. Are you supposed to be skinnydipping down there without a lookout up here in case someone comes by?"

"Um, no, sir..." Joe answered, looking down with an expression of being caught out, until he thought through another second to add brightly, "But now that you fellas are THERE, Pa... Perhaps you could..."

Ben had to mock cough to cover the laugh that threatened to escape him from his fast thinking son's quick reactions.

"Hold it together, Ben," Fred had to whisper to him, keeping his stern expression. As clergy, he'd had more practice at masking laughter and amused expressions in inappropriate moments, but he was struggling at the moment.

"Yes, Pastor..." Ben breathed back.

"Son, I'm afraid _'us fellas'_ have entirely other plans for this afternoon. In fact, those plans will include the two of you in just a moment. Are you supposed to be swimming at ALL without an adult to watch you?"

"Um, nossir." Joe answered, as he turned to Billy to say almost low enough not to be heard, "I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this."

As quiet as the afternoon was, the boys had no idea the water reflected their conversation perfectly audibly to their fathers.

"William?" Fred called out to his son.

"Yes, Dad?"

"You're also standing there naked, is that correct?"

"Yessir," Billy looked down at the water.

"Are you supposed to swim without an adult here?"

"Nossir."

"Well, boys, get on up out of there, put on your socks and boots there, and follow us..." Pastor Fletcher said, as they watched to make sure the boys checked the bush and their boots for any unfriendly creatures that may have decided to take up temporary residence.

The men walked to the glade where the horses rested and there were fallen logs they could sit on. They were careful to walk a path that had no overgrown thorn bushes, poison ivy, or poison oak.

"Daddy?" Billy called out, a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, my son," the Pastor answered in a calm restrained voice.

"You've got our towels too, and we're wet and getting a little cold."

"Yeah, Pa. Um, could we have our clothes please, or at least our towels? I'm getting cold, too."

"Boys," Ben said, as he and Fred sat down on two tree stumps, "you're both fixing to feel plenty warm in just a moment. Come here, Joseph."

The men found the towels and spread them over their laps as they motioned the boys to them.

Fred said, "Boys, did you disobey our standing orders about swimming without adult supervision and skinnydipping?"

Both boys nodded, with rather miserable little "Yessir's" accompanying the nods.

Ben and Fred turned the boys over their knees on their towels, as Ben said, "You're going to be spanked right now, for breaking a serious safety rule you've known all your lives. Then we're going to let you get dressed, and discuss the rest of today's adventure. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Joseph said miserably, as Billy echoed him.

"So, Billy, what are you about to be spanked for?" Pastor Fletcher asked, calmly.

"Skinnydipping and swimming without adult supervision, sir."

"And that's important to us, why?"

"Because swimming without an adult could be dangerous, and anything could happen."

"Thank you," Fred said, as he and Ben slowly laid down five blistering swats on the bare little backsides of their youngest sons. Counting a slow 10 second interval between spanks to allow each to fully blossom and mature from initial shock to full burn, the boys yelped, then squirmed, then cried, then kicked involuntarily as each spank hit harder than the last. Their little tails turned pinkish, then a richer red. The men only struck with their fingers and distal palm of their hands, avoiding any blows with the meatier heel of their hands. The pain was intense, but no bruising would result.

After that fifth blazing swat, Ben and Fred said this spanking was over, and the boys just collapsed on their fathers' laps.

Ben asked, "Have we made ourselves clear, boys? Your safety is not a joke or a game, EVER!"

Both youngsters nodded as they cried with heartbroken sobs, and their fathers helped them stand up and wrapped them in hugs and their towels, to cry against their shirts.

"We spank you," Fred said quietly, "because we love you and want you to stay safe. We want you safe whether you think we're watching or not. Obedience keeps you safe. When you don't obey, when you break safety rules, we'll love you enough to spank you. Every time. Understood?"

Sniffling and hiccuping, both boys answered, "Understood. We're sorry... Pa, Daddy."

After the comforting, Ben said, "Now, get yourselves dressed and walk around a bit to recover. Then we're going to discuss exactly what you're doing here in the first place on a school day."

At this announcement, the boys picked up their clothes with a dismal look.

"Pa, are you finished spanking us?" Joe asked.

"I don't think so, do you?" Ben watched Joe miserably shake his head. "But I think you'll keep your clothes on for anything further, if that's any comfort. Now go ahead and collect yourselves while we do the same."

The men stood up and stepped apart to confer together, while the boys got their clothes on and walked a bit, rubbing their backsides to ease the sting they were still feeling like fire in their britches. Their fathers agreed that, knowing that Miss Jones was going to deal with them again when they got there, they'd not add too much more to the boys' discomfort. They'd punish first for the playing hooky, and then give the four math misdeeds probably a swat apiece. It would hurt, but not as much as the spanking they just got, or the one yet to come.

Ben and Fred returned to sit on their stumps as the boys gathered up the courage to return and face them.

Billy saw their return, and said, "OK, Joe, we may as well get this over with, ya think?"

"Yeah," he said, still rubbing his backside, "but I'm sure not gonna like it."

"Me either, that's for sure. But I'd rather have them whup us here, than go home and wait to head out to the barn."

"Yeah, me too. That's the worst. So, come on..." and the two boys walked back to face their fathers.

"Simple question, boys," Ben said. "What's going on here? Why aren't you in school right now?"

"Well, Pa," Joe decided to take the lead. "Look at how beautiful it is right now," he turned, gesturing theatrically at the trees, the clouds, the birds in the air. "It was just SO lovely today, we just couldn't BEAR to head to the schoolhouse and be cooped up inside all day. So's Billy and me..."

 _"'Billy and I'"_ the Pastor couldn't help himself from interrupting...

"Oh, sorry, thanks. Yes... Billy and **_I_** just HAD to come out and praise God and glorify Him in all this nature and beauty, sirs. We realize now that we belong in school, and that our idea was wrong. We just couldn't help ourselves, but we've learned better, and we're very sorry, and we'll never do it again, ever!" Joe delivered this entire soliloquy with the most earnest straight face and angelic expression.

Only the utmost self control had held Pastor Fletcher together in his deadpan expression, particularly when Joe waxed so eloquent about _'praising and glorifying God in all this nature and beauty'._ He'd nearly lost it when he saw even Billy's eyebrow raise in amazement at that blatant attempt to bring the Almighty over to their side of this conflict.

Ben was floored, and just looked helplessly to the Pastor to field this one.

"That's admirable, Joseph," Pastor Fletcher began, suppressing his smile. "Truly admirable. And I'm sure the Lord is pleased as punch that His efforts to craft so wondrous a day did not escape your notice or your gratitude. But I'm curious. Can you tell me how much of this attack of divine piety and reverence was influenced by a Math test scheduled for today? Or by the homework assignments and quiz you've not completed or shown us? I mean, I'm not accusing you of taking the Lord's name in vain, I know you'd never dream of doing such a thing. But perhaps you can just sort out those Math intentions from the reverence issues you've preached on so eloquently just now... Perhaps, Billy? Can you shed some light on this for us?"

Joe was more than relieved that Billy would now have the floor, as he had no idea how to extricate himself from this muddle.

"Well, Dad, um..." Billy thought furiously... "we didn't feel too confident about that Math test, and thought if we took some time to clear our heads today, we might do a lot better on a make up test next week."

 _"Excellent recovery,"_ both fathers thought as they exchanged a knowing look. Still, Fred followed up mercilessly.

"And the assignments not done?"

"Um..." Billy took a moment to look down, "Yeah, I got nothing, Dad. We didn't do or turn in the homework. I can't think of any excuse." Billy turned to Joe to ask candidly, "Can you, Joe?"

Joe just shook his head. "I've got nothing either. We just didn't do the work. But it's hard, and we couldn't figure it out."

"I see. Well, boys, as much as I admire both your honesty and your reverence, are you allowed to simply take a day off school because you feel like it?"

"No, sirs."

"And are you permitted to shirk your duties or assignments, without telling anyone or seeking help, especially if you find them 'too hard'?"

"No, sirs."

"Then come over here, Billy. I'm going to spank you, with your britches on, for skipping school, and give you swats for failure to do your schoolwork on the math. Have you anything else to say in your defense before sentence is carried out?"

"No, Dad. Except I'm sorry."

"I know, son. I am, too. Come here." Leaning the boy gently over his right leg, Fred let him brace his hands on his left leg as he delivered five solid swats to his backside. "That's for playing hooky, and these are for the skipped assignments." So saying he swatted Billy's backside four more times. Billy didn't bawl, but his face showed the discomfort of taking nine more swats on his already rosy bottom, as he sucked his breath in sharply during the whacks, and the hiccups returned as he recovered.

Joseph had suffered exactly the same treatment at his Pa's knee, also developing anew his acute case of the sniffles and hiccups.

Both fathers wrapped their sons in their arms and comforted them as they assured them of their love, forgiveness, and caring, as the boys broke down and cried in their shirts... not from pain, but from remorse. They'd done wrong, they knew that, they'd been caught and held to account. As much as they hated being spanked, they loved being cared for by fathers that would keep them safe and doing right, no matter what.

"Go pack up your belongings," Ben instructed, as the boys recovered their peace and breathing, getting kissed on the head by both of their fathers.

The boys went and broke down their fishing gear, putting everything back in their tackle boxes, picked up their lunch pails, and grabbed the string of fish they'd caught. Rubbing their rears when they thought they'd not be seen, they giggled just a bit at one another, reflecting that the day may have been costly, but they'd still had a ton of fun before it all went horribly wrong. Of course, they weren't yet aware that they had another stop to make.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I enjoy the Bonanza universe, and hope you like some of these short sniglets that bounce past my mental movie screen from time to time. Please feel free to comment and/or review. Thanks for reading, hopefully enjoying! Grace to you, Gentle Reader! - Mort_


	4. School Daze

**School Daze**

Riding slowly and gently away from the fishing hole towards home, Ben, Pastor Fletcher, Lil' Joe, and Billy maintain a comfortable silence for a ways before conversation starts.

"Ben?"

"Yes, Pastor?"

"Remember the discussion we were having on the way out here, about our own adventures?"

"Yes..."

"I think it would be totally appropriate here to share some of that with the boys. I get the sense they're feeling a little glum and perhaps... well... martyred a bit here."

"Really? You think telling them that we, too, have committed the sins of playing hooky and skipping schoolwork is a confession they should hear?" Ben laughed.

The looks on the boys' faces was priceless.

"I do, dear friend. But I think they need to hear the rest of the story as well..."

"Seriously, Pa? You and Pastor Fletcher did this? Yourselves? Really?" Joe asked in his irrepressible astonishment.

"Absolutely, son. And we got caught by our fathers."

"What happened then, Dad?" Billy joined in.

Over the next few miles both Ben and Fred shared tales of their own youthful exuberance at that age, along with the responses of their grandfathers to said adventures. As to the episodes of truancy, the men ended their recitations with their schoolmasters' hickory switch, and their literal inability to sit comfortably for a week.

This last disclosure was a sobering reflection for the boys.

"Now, boys, one reason I wanted to share those stories was that you'll notice in a moment that neither of us are turning for home. The proper conclusion for getting caught playing hooky, is back in the schoolroom with your teacher. That's where we're headed right now. We've already discussed the situation with Miss Jones, and she is expecting us all to arrive there at 3:00, and I can see we will be right on time." the Pastor said.

"You may want to prepare yourselves, boys," Ben said. "You have more consequences to face, I'm afraid."

"But... but Pa..." Joseph stammered, "doesn't she paddle kids for getting caught playing hooky? And what about skipping the test... Oh, no! She's going to KILL us!"

"Courage, son. I have absolute faith that you will survive this encounter. Neither she, nor we, would allow you to come to any harm," Ben assured the boy as his face took on a panicked expression.

Billy looked near to tears as he asked, "Daddy? What about the 'spanked at school' rule? Are we gonna get whupped at school and then go to the barn when we get home?"

"No, son," Fred shook his head gently. "Whatever punishment you endure at school, there will be no further spanking afterwards, assuming there's nothing you've done that we don't already know about. There isn't, is there? If so, now is the time to tell us."

"No, Dad. We've told you everything, haven't we Joe?" Billy looked to Joe, to check if they'd left anything out.

"We've told you everything, sirs. I just... I just REALLY don't want another spanking. You think there's any way out of it?"

"I couldn't say, son. That's going to be up to Miss Jones. I know she's pretty firm about her rules against truancy. You might have stood a chance if you'd not used hooky to duck that test, but as things stand... Well, I think you'd best just resign yourself. If it gives you any comfort to know, however, Pastor and I had to take lickings from men teachers with a hickory switch for this. They laid stripes on our sore backsides, after our pa's had already waled us with their belts. THEN we had to sit and do lines, sit to supper without cushions, and lots of other things without being allowed even to rub or wince."

"And church, Ben. Don't forget church! I had to sit on that hard front pew, right in front of my Dad, without squirming at ALL while it seemed like he'd preach the whole blessed day!" Fred laughed.

"Pastor!" Ben laughed accusingly as both Billy and Joe looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Oh, lighten up a little, Ben. I know how children feel about preaching in church on Sunday! I REMEMBER! And I can assure you, boys, I try very hard to use enough stories and illustrations in my sermons not to be nearly as boring as my father was! And my sermons are a lot shorter, too! It's OK, Ben. God has humor, and so do I."

Ben just laughed, as the boys felt a little bit better about riding inexorably towards their doom.

* * *

In just a few minutes, Joseph Cartwright and William Fletcher found themselves standing bashfully in front of the desk of Miss Abigail Jones, Schoolmistress of Virginia City. She was a plain, but not unattractive woman of about 30 years age, who loved her charges fiercely, but could present a strict persona with such perfection as to freeze their blood if she felt it was called for. This, was one of those times. On the wall behind her hung a big varnished pine paddle they'd heard being applied to other students' seats from time to time, although they'd had no personal experience with it. Just seeing it, sitting there behind her as they spoke, made their knees tremble just a little bit.

"Gentlemen," she said, addressing Joseph and William. "Please account for your whereabouts today. William? You first."

Billy gulped trying to rid his throat of a choking lump that suddenly grew there. "We went fishing, Miss Jones."

"Fishing," she echoed. "Joseph, were you and William aware of school being in session today?"

"Yes, Miss Jones."

"And did either of you have permission to absent yourselves from school today?"

"No, Miss Jones."

"And why did you happen to pick TODAY, to play truant? Joseph?"

Now it was Little Joe's turn to find his elusive voice. "Well, ma'am, it was such a wonderful day out, what with the sunshine, and breeze, and..."

"Joseph," she interrupted. "I grant this was a lovely day, but I believe you are close to prevaricating, and I would truly hate to add lying to your list of misdemeanors right now." The two boys rapidly started whispering to one another. Discerning the nature of their discussion, Miss Jones accommodated, "Prevarication is to tell an untruth, to fib or lie."

"Oh, I see." Joe looked at his toes as he started to scuff his toes along the grain of the board slats beneath him. "Well, it WAS a really nice day, but also there was that math test, and we didn't think we'd do too good on it."

" _Too well on it_ , Joseph. And I agree. I don't think either of you would have done well on it at all. Especially since you've not done a lick of solid math practice for over a week, have you?"

"No, ma'am." Joe admitted.

"No, ma'am," Billy agreed, shaking his head.

"Well, boys, skipping school is a serious infraction, a serious breaking of the rules. Add to that that you've either failed a major math test that you had ample study time and notice of... or else I have to draft a makeup exam for you two. Along with the assignments you've not turned in, and ignoring my advice that you get help on this from home. I am NOT pleased with your behavior or performance, boys. It is very disappointing from two of my best students."

"Yes, ma'am," they both muttered miserably.

"How do you think we should handle this, gentlemen?"

 _"Aww... shucks..."_ they both thought. It never seemed fair to ask a kid how they thought they should be punished. But Joe thought he saw a glimmer of hope and opportunity here.

"Um, Miss? Do you think Billy and I might have a minute to talk that over, before we answer?" Joe asked.

Both curious and amused, though she could show nothing but her _"mean teacher"_ expression, she decided to grant the request. "Go ahead," and gave a small smile and shrug to Ben and Fred as they stood to the side observing only.

Joe and Billy had moved to the back of the room engaged in energetic debate for a moment or two. Seeming to come to some resolution, they returned to stand at attention before her desk.

"Well, Mr. Cartwright, have the two of you come to some conclusion?" she said, addressing Joe with the dignity that seemed appropriate.

"Yes'm. Seems like we've done some wrong stuff, and broken your rules. For punishment, it seems fair that we'd have to do all the homework we owe, write lines apologizing for our missing school, do extra math homework as punishment, and do all the school chores for a week to make it up to you for having to write a new exam for us. How would that be?"

Somehow, Miss Jones realized she'd been drawn into a contest of negotiation and dickering over the issue of the boys' punishment. Well, she'd brought it on herself asking them what they deserved, so she couldn't complain.

"Well, that seems pretty fair as to dealing with the matters of your math misbehavior. I can accept your proposals. But you've said nothing about playing hooky except writing some apology lines. My policy is that you be paddled. That hardly seems a fair alternative, does it? What do you think?"

This started another brief round of consultation between the boys, as they asked to be excused a moment to turn their backs and whisper together. Turning back around to Miss Jones...

"You're absolutely right, ma'am. Lines alone isn't really much of a punishment. What if in addition to that, we had to be kept in with no recess at all, morning or afternoon, for a WHOLE WEEK..." Joe intoned dramatically, "AND... we had to stay inside at lunchtime, working on those lines? How would that sound?"

It took all of Miss Jones composure and experience to keep a straight face as she found herself negotiating, as if dickering over a new horse.

Ben turned to Fred to whisper, "I've been taking him along when I buy and sell stock lately. I can see that may have been a mistake."

"On the contrary, Ben," Fred whispered back desperately stifling a laugh. "I think the boy's doing a masterful job. Let's see how this turns out!"

"I still think," Miss Jones replied, "you're loading this a bit lightly on your end. However, I can appreciate that you don't want to be paddled. No right thinking child DOES, so there's nothing wrong with what you're doing. Now, I know you've already been punished by your fathers and I can appreciate your efforts to find a suitable punishment that doesn't involve more spanking. I tell you what, I'll give you a choice.

"You may take one of two punishments. You may either forego all outdoor play, recess and lunch, for two weeks... doing lines or assignments I give you for that time, along with the extra math study and homework, and chores you agreed to earlier, AND you will no longer share a desk together, but be separated by two desks distance for at least a month. This punishment would begin Monday. OR, you can take a paddling here, right now, instead of losing any recess or other free time. The chores and extra math assignments would stand. The two of you need not select the same option, but if one of you take the restriction option, you will be separated for two weeks, rather than the month.

"THAT, gentlemen, is my final offer, and you may now discuss it between yourselves. You two go on outside and decide what you want to do."

As the boys left, she stood up from her desk to approach Ben and Fred. Looking carefully out the window to see the boys walking well away to the swings to deliberate, the three adults could finally burst out laughing, keeping it very quiet.

"I'm so sorry, Abigail," Ben said, embarrassed.

"Oh, NO, Ben. I've never engaged in such a conversation. Joe is absolutely wonderful, as is Billy. This was one of the funniest days I've ever had, teaching. Everybody plays hooky one time or another. I did, didn't you? And everyone shirks on a test or a chapter now and again. That's nothing new or disturbing. It's just another 'teachable moment' to me. The lessons just change, is all. But I may have to rethink whether I ever again ask for student input on punishment in the future. I felt like I'm trying to buy a milk cow! Offer, counteroffer, counter counteroffer, going, going, gone! I was waiting for an auctioneer's gavel to fall!"

"So was I", Fred agreed. "Oops, here they come. Back to your bench, yer' honor!"

"Right!" Miss Jones replied, scooting hastily back to her seat, as the boys returned to stand in front of her desk. "So what have you decided, gentlemen."

Billy spoke for them both when he said, " _'The coward dies a thousand deaths, the brave man dies but once,'_ ma'am. My Dad's taught me that. We'd sooner take licks than get split up for a month or even two weeks. Besides, it's just way too nice outside these days to stay in all that time. We'll do the lines, and the chores, and the extra homework, ma'am. But we'd sooner take licks than lose all our recess or get split up, right Joe?" he said, looking at his partner in crime.

"That's right, Billy. If that's ok with you, ma'am."

"Fine with me, gentlemen. So, to be clear, your punishment will be to complete all the back owed homework, plus extra math I shall assign, plus do all the school chores for a week, plus take the make up exam I will write, plus taking your paddlings right here right now. Correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both said.

"Very well. You are going to be paddled for three separate offenses. One: being absent from school without leave or excuse. Two: skipping a major examination without leave or excuse. Three: repeated refusal to complete assigned homework despite warnings and opportunity to get help. Agreed?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both said.

"All right. Now, I have some good news for you and then a question. The good news is, I know you've been eyeing this big paddle I keep on the wall behind my desk. I do, indeed, use that when necessary from time to time. But in your age group, for offenses less serious than cheating, fighting, or hurtful pranks, I do NOT use that paddle. You'll take your licks with my ruler. It is heavy and it hurts, but nothing like that paddle, so feel a bit relieved. As to my question, it is simple: Which of the two of you first thought of and suggested playing hooky today?"

Billy spoke up without hesitation, "That was me, ma'am. It was my idea."

Both Ben and Fred were a bit surprised, though neither betrayed that by look.

"Thank you for your courage and that honest answer, Mr. Fletcher. You will take one more lick than Joseph, to help you remember to think more carefully when you consider suggestions to others."

"Yes, ma'am," Billy answered.

Opening her desk drawer, she removed the wicked ruler. The boys now had the chance to observe that it was 18 inches long, a dark varnished wood, and seemed far thicker than any ruler had a right to be - though, in fact, it was just a quarter inch thick. They could see that it would easily lay down a stinging swat, and their backsides were already starting to tingle in anticipation.

"Boys, would you like to use the Necessary before we begin?" she asked, considerately.

"Yes'm, thank you very much. Excuse us..." they said, not quite rushing to the privy. They hadn't realized they needed to go, until they saw that ruler, then realized they hadn't gone since they'd changed clothes.

Miss Jones took the opportunity to address Ben and Fred. "Would you rather stay here, or wait outside? I have no preference."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to ask the boys which they'd prefer. I don't want to embarrass them more than they'll be already. But I'm willing to support them just as well."

"That will be fine, why don't you call them to you when they come in and ask them? Then I'll proceed."

When the boys returned, they had a few quiet words with their fathers, who nodded to Miss Jones, as the boys returned to stand in front of her desk.

"Very well, boys. Billy, you will stand there and wait while Joe is punished. It's harder to watch a friend take a licking, and wait for your turn. This is part of your penalty for being the instigator."

"Yes'm," Billy said regretfully.

"Joseph, come here to the side of my desk. Take out your shirt tail, please, and assume the position. Keep your hands flat on the desktop, and do not let go of the desk for any reason. You are not to cuss, kick me, or throw your hands behind you. If you do any of those things, the lick will be repeated. I will ask questions which you will verbally answer, not just nod or shake your head. You will audibly count after each swat. That will tell me when you are ready for the next. Are my instructions clear? Have you any question?"

"No question, ma'am. That's all clear."

"Thank you, Joseph. Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm ready." Joe wondered just how ready he really was. He was bent over the edge of her desk with his already sore bum presented and tingling even as he stood there. This would be bad enough without his earlier spankings, but this was REALLY gonna sting. Well, it was better than splitting up from Billy for a month and losing all his free time. At least it would be over quick.

Miss Jones took a student's copybook and placed it under her right arm as she positioned herself to Lil' Joe's left side and folded his shirt tail carefully up onto his back, giving her clear line of sight to her target.

"Joseph, were you in school where you belonged today?"

"No, ma'am."

 _ **"SWAT!"**_ she drew back as far as she could without removing her elbow from her right side, and gave a full force swing to the heavy ruler, striking right across both Joe's seat cheeks with a clear report that echoed through the room.

"EEeeeeee..." Joe squeaked, as he rose up on his toes with the sharp sting of the spank. After about 10 seconds just to breathe, while Miss Jones waited patiently, he said, "One, ma'am."

"Thank you. Now, Joseph, did you play hooky and go fishing, rather than attending school today?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 ** _"SPANG!"_** the ruler spoke again, as he was paddled with as much force as Miss Jones could muster from her slender forearm and wrist alone.

"MMMmmmmm..." Joe tried to keep from crying out as a hornet's nest had suddenly migrated beneath his britches and drawers. Again, he danced on his toes for a bit, catching his breath before counting, "Two, ma'am"

Ben and Fred could feel for him, but were quite aware that she'd chosen a much milder implement than they'd ever faced from a schoolmaster or mistress, and that she was using a technique that kept each swat well below the threshold that would bruise or mark a student. This would sting like fury, but fade with just a little bit of time, leaving no lingering bruise.

"Thank you. Joseph, did you play hooky today to avoid taking the Math exam for which you had failed to prepare properly?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 _ **"SWAT!"**_ Again, Miss Jones spanked him right where he sat the saddle. He was starting to wonder if playing hooky was really worth all this trouble. Coming down off his toes as he started shifting weight back and forth to feel some relief, he said, "Three, ma'am."

"Thank you. Joseph, have you any acceptable excuse for not being prepared for today's Math exam?"

"No, ma'am. No excuse."

 ** _"SPANG!"_** the ruler hit home again with disheartening accuracy, as Miss Jones shifted her swats downwards by a half inch or so at a time. Now, Joseph was stepping distinctly from one foot to another, trying to shift the circulation and fiery storm in his seat. He wasn't kicking, but he was lifting his feet and squirming distinctly. "Four, ma'am," Joe counted obediently, his voice a bit huskier than before.

"Thank you. Joseph, did you submit your required homework this week, or make any really serious attempt to complete it?"

"No, ma'am," he nearly whispered, wincing in anticipation of his next lick.

 _ **"SWAT!"**_ Joe's wince was not misplaced, as again he caught a blazing swath of pure sting across his seat. This time he stood in place, but hopped on the balls of his feet, as his hands had curled into fists and his palms left sweaty handprints on her desktop. Joe noticed this, for some odd reason, fascinated by his palm prints, as he calmed himself to say, "Five, ma'am."

"Thank you. Now, did you take that practice quiz that you failed, and seek help from Adam or Mr. Cartwright as I asked you to when I kept you after class Wednesday?"

"No, ma'am" he answered, hoping his Pa didn't count this as "something wrong not reported" when they were done.

 ** _"SPANK!"_** the heavy ruler cracked across his seat, leaving its fireprint behind. He thought he hated that ruler. He started to imagine using it for kindling in the class heating stove next winter... accidentally, of course. "Six, ma'am."

"Thank you, Joseph. We are finished, so you may rise when you are ready to." She bent to Joe's ear as she straightened his shirt tail, whispering, "You took your swats very bravely, lad. I'm sorry to do that, but you handled it very well. Well done. Why don't you go wait with your Pa over there?"

"Billy? Your turn. Please pull your shirt out at the back." As Billy positioned himself, Miss Jones turned to Joe to comment, "On the brighter side, Joseph, you can ask your Pa... traditionally, you'd have to go sit down and start on lines for at least half an hour after taking a school licking. Is that not so, gentlemen?"

"Quite so," Fred nodded. "That's how it was when I got switched."

"Miss Jones," Joe asked, before she started, "May I please go outside to wait?"

"No, Joseph, I'm afraid not. You got in this together, you've confessed together, and you'll take your punishments together. I think it will help you think a bit more deeply about consequences the next time you ponder rulebreaking. But this won't take too long."

Billy's ordeal was virtually identical to Little Joe's, but for the additional question: "Did you conceive of absenting yourselves from school without leave, and suggest to Joseph that you play hooky together?" Upon his answer of "Yes, ma'am", he received a seventh swat that Joe had been spared.

When all punishment finished, Ben and Fred thanked her for her time and trouble, the boys apologized to her for the trouble and extra work they'd caused, and all took their leave.

As they left the schoolyard, all still walking their horses, Billy asked if he could go sit a while in a horse trough. Pastor Fletcher denied his request, but said if he wanted to he could go get a bath started, and they could put in some bath salts that may help get some of the sting and ache out. Billy thought that sounded like a capital idea, a bit later perhaps, when sitting seemed more appealing to him, even in a bathtub.

Laughing, they all took leave of one another as both Billy and Joe tried to sneak some rubbing comfort to their backsides, still flaming brightly from Miss Jones' ruler.

After 15 minutes of walking through and then out the other side of town towards home, Ben said, "Son, we can't walk all the way home. You're going to have to mount Cochise sometime."

"I know, Pa. But my bottom's still on fire. I don't even want to think about riding yet," Joe didn't quite whine, as he now rubbed his posterior much more openly, being off the main street of Virginia City.

"I understand, but some of that is just the nature of consequence and punishment son. Here, I can help a little. Let me show you... shorten up your stirrup leathers, and your stirrups will ride higher, letting you stride your saddle standing up. Your seat will still make contact with the saddle once in a while, but not that often if you don't try a jog trot.

A second thing, we can work on riding home... let's teach Cochise a new gait. It's called the 'single foot', or 'rack', or - if a horse is in harness - a 'pace'. You know how at a trot the horse's diagonal legs move together? Left fore, right hind move together... Right fore, left hind, on the next stride?"

"Yeah, Pa."

"Well, in the single foot, parallel legs move together... Left fore, left hind... then right fore, right hind on the next stride. It's the most comfortable gait for covering distance. It's been described as 'like riding in your easy chair', and it's so smooth a stride you can carry a glass of tea in your hand from one end of town to the other without spilling a drop. Here, son, watch me move Buck into the gait."

So saying, he turned on the road, urged his horse into an energetic trot, the used his reins gently to move the horse's head out of balance and rhythm with his hooves. It was confusing, but not painful for Buck, and with just a momentary stutter in his stride, the big gelding started to 'single foot' as Ben seemed to glide forward on his horse at the same speed as a trot, but with no up and down bounce to his equitation.

"Now you try, son. Ride alongside me, and once we get it, we'll just ride on home this way. It's a really useful gait to have on your horse, along with the trot. Come on, let's give it a go."

Together, the two Cartwrights laughed and worked together up and down the roadway a little bit outside of town, but within 15 minutes, Joe had Cochise doing the Single Foot. The boy gave a joyful and triumphal "Whoop!" as they turned for the Ponderosa, managing to get a good finish to the day.

Despite all that had happened, Ben and Joe together had made this into a wonderful day. Family and love were wondrous things.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm going to mark this story "complete", even though I plan a short epilogue a bit later. The drama is finished, but there'll be a short post script for when Ben and Little Joe get back to the Ponderosa, though it may be a few days before I get that up. The Cartwrights have been competing with the Konstantyns for disc space on my computer. :) I enjoy the Bonanza universe, and hope you like some of these short sniglets that bounce past my mental movie screen from time to time. Please feel free to comment and/or review. Thanks for reading, hopefully enjoying! Grace to you, Gentle Reader! - Mort_


	5. Epilogue: Gone Fishin'

**Epilogue: Gone Fishin'**

Ben and Lil' Joe rode up to the main house just a few minutes after teaching Cochise to single-foot. Joe gratefully dismounted and led his pony into the barn to take off his tack and give him a rubdown with clean straw, then feed and water him, putting him into his stall for the night. He was surprised to see that all the chores were done, and his father didn't take Buck into the barn, but just tied him on the top rail of the closest paddock, as he rapidly entered the house.

Joe walked inside when he finished, just in time to see Hoss and Adam gleefully leave, heading to the barn to tack their own horses up.

Confused, he asked Ben, "What's going on, Pa? Where are Adam and Hoss headed?"

Ben, sitting at his desk sorting out the paperwork from his purchases, answered, "I'd told them when we left Carson City, that if they got all the chores and their schoolwork done when we got home, we were going to wait for you to get finished with school and I would take all of you fishing. You'd been pesting about that for weeks, and this struck me as a good day to do that."

"Terrific, Pa!" Joe squealed, "I'll have Cochise ready in just a..."

"JOSEPH!" Ben interrupted, "Stop right there!" he hollered, as Little Joe had spun around towards the front door, planning to exit. "YOU aren't going anywhere, young man, except to open that Math book, and start studying the chapter you've so dismally ignored. You are utterly restricted to home and school until I say different. You'll only be doing school, church, and chores, until I am satisfied that you've learned your lessons... in more ways than one. We will discuss this more tonight after dinner, but I'm not going to let your misbehavior punish Adam and Hoss, who've looked forward to this all day long."

"But PA!" Joe started to whine, "This isn't FAIR! I don't want to just sit home while..."

"Joseph," Ben's voice took on a harsh warning edge, "I was planning to let you study up in your room lying on your stomach on your bed, or sitting in my armchair. If I hear ONE MORE WORD of complaint from you, I'm going to sit you down in the Dining Room on a wooden dining chair with NO cushion, assign your work to you, and require that you sit right there without moving until I get back. Now... what will it be, young man?"

Joe wanted to argue a lot more, but after one look at his father's face, and reflecting that he'd never won this argument in his entire life, he decided obedience was his best strategy.

"Sorry, Pa. I'll do as I'm told," he answered politely. "May I go to my room, then?"

"Yes, you may. While I'm gone, I want you to read through that chapter and try to complete the even questions at the end of the chapter, which was the first homework assignment. I will be checking them myself after dinner, so focus carefully when you compute them."

"Yes, Pa," Joe heaved a heavy sigh. It was just his luck that before he was born his father had been an expert seaman. Of all the academic subjects they studied, Math was Ben's strongest skill. He was even a fairly patient teacher, finding lots of different ways to explain things when they seemed confusing. What Ben was NOT patient with, however, was daydreaming, goofing off, or cutting up with other students. He'd taught young seamen and midshipman in his maritime career, and that required much stricter classroom demeanor than Miss Jones' school did.

"Very well, son. We'll be back for supper. Behave yourself, and I wish you were going along. We'll see you soon." Ben said, heading out the door.

"Bye, Pa. I'll miss you," Joe called after him, miserably mounting the stairs to his room with his schoolbooks under his arm. _"This is going to be a VERY long month,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** As I pondered this epilogue, I thought about what it would be like for Ben to "tutor" Joe with his math for a month. It might make an interesting follow-up story. What do ya'll think, Gentle Readers? I enjoy the Bonanza universe, and hope you like some of these short sniglets that bounce past my mental movie screen from time to time. Please feel free to comment and/or review. Thanks for reading, hopefully enjoying! Grace to you, Gentle Reader! - Mort_


End file.
